


YOLO

by kranquro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kranquro/pseuds/kranquro
Summary: Kiba and Kankuro have been skirting around each other for months. When Kiba get's drunk, he decides enough is enough. You only live once.Written for NarutoRarePair Week 2020.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	YOLO

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was supposed to be writing the newest chapter for Thirst, but this came out instead.

Kiba was having trouble reading his phone screen. It was blurry, and kept moving about, like he was standing in a paint shaker.

Wait.

“ _Am_ I in a paint shaker?”

No one responds. But then, no one could hear him over the incredibly loud music coursing through the club. Bodies jerk and twerk all around him and while the place should surely reek of sweat, all he could smell was the sickly sweet lime mixer he’d spilled all over himself not twenty minutes before.

Well, mixer, and a lot of vodka.

He sways in the centre of the dance floor, appearing still next to his convulsing neighbours. One woman, dressed head-to-toe in black and neon orange, was waving her arms about in some kind of strange clock-like ensemble. Her elbow knocks his phone out of his hand and onto the grimy floor. He was down in a shot, or rather he falls down, on his hands and knees like a dog in an effort to save the phone from becoming lost in the crowd. But he was too late, it was kicked a few feet away and he resolved to crawl over to get it, slipping about on the sticky floor. He spots a broken glass, and then realises he already has two small pieces already stuck in his hand. He ignores the blood, opting instead to continue his search.

“‘Scuse me,” he called fruitlessly. His finger is immediately trodden on. “Ouch, that's not very nice, pardooon me, scoosay moi, see voo play, move your butt right outta my way! Ah-ha, gotcha!” He snatches up the phone and clasps it between his lips before continuing to crawl until he’d reached the edge of the dance floor. Gripping the foot of a small couch, he hefts himself up onto it and lie back, staring at the ceiling. Dropping his phone from his mouth, it falls to his chest and he picks it up. There was blood smeared on the screen, from his hand, but he quickly rubbed it against his chest until he could read it well enough to scroll through his contacts. The room was spinning, but he zeroes in onthe name very quickly.

(01:12) **heyyyyy**

(01:13) **are you alive?**

Kiba gave his blessing to whoever listening that spellcheck existed. The phone plops down on his chest and Kiba briefly closes his eyes. What felt like moments later, he was being shaken abruptly. A large man stood above him. He didn’t look happy.

“Hey, man. You can’t sleep here. Time to go home.” The music was still blaring in the background when Kiba suddenly found himself upright. He caught his phone just before it would have slipped off his torso. An uncomfortable flip-flopping feeling enveloped made itself known in his stomach like a punch to the gut. With an uncomfortable amount of saliva in his mouth, he blearily looked around, assessing the area. Dancers. Music. Alcohol. Big man in his face.

Still at the club.

A strong grip enveloped his upper arm and he found himself dragged towards the exit. He struggles against the hold. “Hey, lemme go, man! I can walk myself!” The man let him go, outside the club, and he stumbles onto the street. Konoha’s night district was busy but not as busy as it would be after the clubs emptied and the revellers descended on the streets in search of taxis, food or company. Speaking of, who did he even come to the club with tonight? Naruto? Kiba looked around with droopy eyes, no sign of that blonde head of hair anywhere.

There was only one person he wanted to see right now anyway.

Wait. He’d texted him!

Sloppy hands pawed at his various jacket and jean pockets but all of them turned up empty. He panicked for a moment and reached for a random passerby.

“Have you seen my phone?!”

The other man looked at him dubiously. “You mean,” he asked. “The one in your hand?”

“Ohmygod,” Kiba slurred. “You find it! T’ank you!”

Ignoring the other’s scoff he turns around and starts walking (lumbering) down(up) the pavement (street). He presses his phone close to his face and lights up the screen. There’s blood on it again which he smears away, and checks his messages.

_1 new messages from Kankuro._

(01:25) _Yes._

And nothing else. The numbers at the top of the screen read 01.37. Shit. He scrambles to type a reply, hoping the other party was still awake.

(01:37) **what arenyou doing?**

The reply was instantaneous this time.

(01:37) _Listening to music, about to brush my teeth and go to sleep_

(01:38) **oh**

(01:38) **are you drnk?**

(01:39) _No, are you? :P_

(01.40) **mayybeeee**

There was no response. Kiba stops and leans up against a street lamp, staring at his phone and complaining loudly to passersby.

“He didn’t text me back!” One girl stops, grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look her right in the eyes. “Then that dickhead isn’t worth your time,” she said, but Kiba didn’t agree with her. She was pulled away hastily by her friends, eager to beat the queue for the food truck that sold the unreal loaded fries. Kiba was hungry himself. He looks down at his phone.

Still no message.

With the hazy critical thinking of anyone who has ever been drunk and secretly in love, Kiba makes a decision that he thinks through for all of a second. Wobbling off the lamp, he walks away into the night. 

“YOLO,” he shouts into the air.

——

Kankuro had just finished brushing his teeth. The Konoha apartment he’d been renting the last few months was small, but it was his own, and he loved it. Switching off the bathroom light, he spied a white glow emitting from the sheets of his bed. His phone. He picks it up and checks the caller ID.

Incoming call: _Dog Breath_

A drunk call from his crush was definitely something he both wanted and hated right now. Wanted, because any time talking to Kiba brightened his day. But hated, because dealing with drunk people was right up on his list of things he found most annoying. Still, his want ruled out.

He answered the call.

“Hello?”

“ _Ayyyyy, yo Kanks. Yoooooo_ ,” Kiba slurred down the phone, clearly drunk out of his mind. Kankuro could hear his staggering footsteps as he paused to take a wet breath. “ _Are you still alive?_ ”

Kankuro sighed. “Yes. I’m alive. Where are you?”

“ _Im lil’ druunk_ ,” he answered instead. “ _What are you doing?_ ”

“I told you. I’ve just brushed my teeth and now I’m going to bed. To sleep. What are _you_ doing?”

“ _Ay, what you gotta be like that?_ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothin’, nothin’, don’t worry about it. Hey, Kankuro?”

“Yes?”

“ _I’m not in a weird way but…YOLO_ ” Oh this was definitely going to be weird. “ _Do you want to cuddle?_ ”

Not…what Kankuro was expecting. A frown breaks out on his brow. The two had been regularly hanging out since he moved to Konoha on a year-long contract with work. And while Kankuro had a massive and childish crush on the other man, he’d never acted on it, and their relationship hadn’t even progressed to flirty banter.

It was _painfully_ platonic.

So maybe this was…not-weird platonic cuddling? Kiba had stated it wasn’t in a weird way? Did he mean not in a romantic way? Surely, that was it. Kankuro had seen how tactic Kiba was with his other friends, constantly touching and hugging them. Maybe he was being brought into the fold?

“ _I mean you can totally say n-_ “

“-Sure,” he says. Kiba groans on the end of the line.

“ _M’kay,_ ” he garbled. “ _I’m coming. Just need to make pit stop._ ”

—

It was fifteen minutes before Kiba knocks on his door, or rather made one large knock with what seemed to be his whole body. When he opens it, his assumptions were confirmed as the other man slumps from his position on the door, right to the floor. The little plastic bag from the grocery store down the street spills it’s contents everywhere. Kankuro spots a variety of snacks. The handle is covered in blood. In fact, _Kiba_ is covered in blood.

“Why do you have blood all over you?!”

“Huh?” Kiba blinked up at him from the floor. “Blood? Where?” He lifted his hands in front of his face. “Oh. Here?”

Kankuro inspected the hands shown to him. A few shallow cuts littered the surface of his left palm, but otherwise he seemed fine. He grumbles in annoyance as he picks the other man off the floor and pulls him to the small bathroom.

“Heyyy, I thought we were gonna cuddle,” Kiba whines as Kankuro turned on the shower.

“In a bit,” he said. Kiba gave a pathetic fist pump which Kankuro couldn’t help but smile at. “You’re not getting in my bed covered in blood. I’ll drop some spare pyjamas by the door in a minute.” Kiba immediately began stripping his clothes off, revealed a toned and tanned torso. Kankuro found himself staring as the other man stumbled and turned around, before hooking his thumbs into the waist of his jeans and pulling them down, boxers and all. “Oh my god,” he blurted when he caught sight of the other man’s equally toned ass. Kiba looked around at him dimly, unaware or uncaring of his nakedness, and caused Kankuro to look away quickly before he got caught staring at the other man’s dick. A hot weight settled in his abdomen, and he backed out the door quickly. He busied himself fetching some clothes for the other man, trying to ignore what was going on beneath his own pyjamas due to his traitorous thoughts. Steam billows out of the bathroom thought the small crack he made to pass in the pyjamas to the floor. “There’s a spare toothbrush for you to brush your teeth,” he informed Kiba. “Please use it, Dog Breath.”

“Hey, don’t be a d’ckhead!” Kiba’s tone was indignant, but he made no further comment. Kankuro chuckled to himself as he made his way back to his front door to pick up the snacks on the ground. Kiba had bought five different flavours of chips, the most interesting being a pickle favour Kankuro had yet to try. There was also some boxes of sweets, chocolate and hard candy. One box had slipped under the side table by his door, covered in keys and discarded junkmail. Once he had the box in his hand, his brain ground to a stuttering halt.

It was a box of condoms.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God,” he exclaimed. He dropped the box as if it burned him. “Fuck.” His heart sped up until it felt like it was hammering against his ribs. Kiba had come to his apartment, absolutely hammered. And he’d stopped to buy snacks…and condoms. Was this… a _booty call_? Had Kankuro totally misread the situation? He imagined Kiba in the grocery store, drunkenly requesting condoms from behind the till, and buying them along with his mountain of snacks.

The bathroom door opened.

Kankuro shoved the condoms back in the bag and flung it as far away from him as possible. It landed on his couch and almost tipped over again but blessedly only one packet of chips, the pickle kind, fell to the floor. The rest of the bag stayed in its precarious place hanging off the the side of the sofa.

Kiba looked cleaner, and slightly more sober. Which wasn’t saying much, he was still quite clearly _smashed_. He leaned up against the door jam to Kankuro’s bedroom with his eyes closed and Kankuro realised he needn't have executed the ninja tactics taken to throw the grocery bag across the room. Kiba had ignored the pyjama top he’d given him, opting just for the Pokemon bottoms of the set. Gengar’s mocking smile adorned the fabric, as if knowing they were the only thing standing between Kankuro and the other man's naked body.

“Uggh,” Kankuro groaned loudly, waking the other man. He rubbed his eyes and his god even his elbows looked sexy. “So,” he sais, sleepily. It was very cute. “Cuddle now?”

“Sure,” Kankuro replied. But he made no move to cross the room. Instead he hung awkwardly near the kitchen. Like a riddle Gaara had shown him once where he had to cross sheep across a river but do it in a certain way that meant they wouldn’t be eaten but wolves, Kankuro felt like a sheep where Kiba was the wolf. He felt unable to cross the apartment to get into the imagined safety of his bedroom if it meant passing close to the other man. He was afraid he’d be gobbled up, unsure of Kiba’s intentions.

Not that his intentions weren't the same.

He’d have to test them. “Did you want some snacks first? You did go all the way to the grocery store to get them.” He gestured to the couch where the offending bag lay. Kiba’s eyes widened and a blush spread across his face.

“Uh, yeah. Lemme just grab some,” he said as he pushed away to the door and hurried to the bag. A crinkle of plastic could be heard before Kiba paused. He said “You head on in. No need t’wait. Warm up the bed for me.” A gave a lopsided grin.

Kankuro paled.

——

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to fuck Kiba. It wasn’t that at all. In fact, he wanted to fuck Kiba. He _really_ wanted to.

But not like this. Contrary to popular belief, he didn’t do casual sex, or one-night stands. It was too easy for him to catch feelings. And he’d been burned by that in the past. So he’d resolved himself against it. You didn’t buy a ticket for the Kankuro show, you subscribed to the streaming service.

When Kiba came into his bedroom and tumbled onto his bed, sans snacks, Kankuro realised he was going to have a problem. Maybe Kiba wanted more than a one-night thing, but even so, he was drunk, and Kankuro wasn’t about that life. He was a dickhead, but not a _douchebag_. It took Kiba about two seconds to shift over to lay behind Kankuro and even less time to wrap his arms around him. He smelled like Kankuro’s banana shampoo. “I wanna be the big spoon,” he announced, as if he hadn’t already assigned himself the position. This close, Kankuro wondered if the other man could feel the tension in his body and his heartbeat hammering in his chest. Kankuro was tired before, but now he was definitely wide awake.

Kankuro wanted to think that was Kiba’s phone he could feel in the pocket of the pyjamas, but his mind supplied the inevitable truth; it was definitely the condoms.

——

Having Kankuro in his arms after months of pining after him was _amazing_. The other man slid perfectly into the curve of Kiba’s arms and his drunken monkey brain supplied him with a wave of endorphins that just flooded him with thoughts of _good_ and _right_ and _perfect_ and _mine_. He nuzzled his nose into the nape of Kankuro’s neck, not missing the shiver that spread thought out the others body and how Kankuro leaned slightly into the touch.

Time to up his game.

——

Kankuro hadn’t known the back of his neck was an erogenous zone. He didn’t know the back of his knee was one either. But as soon as Kiba decisively moved his hand from his stomach to his upper thigh, Kankuro had held his breath. Kiba slowly moved his hand down the outside of Kankuro’s leg until it reached his knee, then bent the joint up until Kiba could snugly slot his bent knee right up inside Kankuro’s. He kept his hand there, idly stroking Kankuro’s leg with his thumb.

Inside his head, alarms were blaring. As a child he’d like to watch tv shows where there were men travelling around in a spaceship saving worlds and discovering civilisations. It sounded like that now. He could imagine little space cadets fumbling about on the bridge, reflecting the panic he was feeling. “ _Captain, there’s sex incoming! How do we respond?!”_ And the Captain would respond, calmly and with authority, _“Prepare the cannons.”_

Kankuro had been half hard even since he saw Kiba in the shower. But now, he could feel himself reaching peak stiffness. But the bubble was burst when Kiba slurred “So, you wanna?”, then blurped, loudly, right into his ear.

Kankuro’s erection flagged once he smelled the sickly sweet mix of whatever Kiba had been drinking that night. Guilt flooded his mind at the mere thought of taking advantage of Kiba in this state. He sat up and pushed Kiba to lie on his back. “I need to make it clear,” he explained. “I don’t do casual sex, and I won’t have sex with you when you’re drunk.”

Kiba _pouted_.

“Sorry,” Kankuro said. He looked away from Kiba. “I didn’t think you liked me like that anyway.”

“I do!” Kiba insisted, pulling Kankuro to look at him again. “I always have. We should date. Me and you. It would be _awesome_.” The sincerity in his eyes brought a slight smile to Kankuro’s lips. “Anyway, I don’t know what you are talking about with the sex. I’m saving myself for marriage!” Kiba’s arms folded defiantly.

“You literally just asked me if ‘I wanna?’ And there’s a box of condoms in your pocket.”

Surprise flitted across Kiba’s features. “How’d you know?!”

“You’re not a sneaky ninja, you know?” Kankuro grinned at having caught out the other man. Kiba was pouting once again.

“Hey, no pouting. You look like my nephew when he can’t have his favourite snack. And he’s _two_.”

“If you kiss me I’ll stop,” said Kiba impishly. His grin was intoxicating and Kankuro wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. But it was still dopey and lopsided, divulging Kiba’s drunken state.

“In the morning, when you’re sober.”

“Noooooo,” Kiba whined. “I want it nooowwww”. Kankuro sighed, it really was like dealing with a child. He made to lie back down on the opposite side of the bed but strong arms grasped his shoulders. Kankuro swore he hear Kiba utter “YOLO” before he was brought for a sloppy tongue-filled kiss.

Or it would have been.

If Kiba hadn’t missed.

And instead licked his _open_ eyeball.

Kankuro recoiled with a shout. “Oh my god, that was so disgusting!” He hastily grabbed his bedsheet and wiped his eye. “What the actual fuck.”

“I’m so so so sorry, Kankuro! Don’t hate me! I’m so sorry! Please, don’t kick me out!”

Kankuro counted to ten before turning to Kiba and pushing him back down onto the bed. “Lie down. And go. The fuck. To sleep.”

It took ten minutes, and many apologies, but Kiba did finally drop off.

Kankuro got up to wash his eye.

——

“If I got pinkeye from you, I’ll fucking kill you,” said Kankuro, once Kiba awoke. He was in Kankuro’s bed, and sunlight was streaming in though the gaps in the blinds. Kiba could see the dust motes trailing in the air and he followed them in a daze before his memories from the night before came flooding back into his brain.

The phone call. The spooning. The _condoms_.

He reached up and covered his face with his hands and groaned.

“Good morning to you to, sunshine,” said Kankuro smugly.

“Please don’t say anything.”

“About what? The booty call? Or the eyeball licking?”

“Uggghh, please stop,” groaned Kiba. “I’m so embarrassed, and so so sorry.” He removed his hands and looked around the room before sitting up. “Should I go? Yeah, I should go.” Pulling back the covers, he made to get out of the bed but was stopped by Kankuro swinging his leg over him and bracketing him in with his thighs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kankuro pressed his hands into the pillows behind Kiba’s head. “You owe me a kiss.” His voice was rough and low. _Sexy_.

Kiba couldn’t breathe. He choked on his own spit as he looked up at the other man. _Sexy_.

“And I owe you a confession,” added Kankuro, leaning down until his nose almost brushed Kiba’s. “I like you too. And I agree. Let’s date.” He brought his hand up to rest on Kiba’s bare torso, pressing down. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” agreed Kiba, not believing his luck. With more care than the night before, he brings Kankuro’s face down for an almost chaste kiss. It was just the barest brush of soft lips against Kiba’s chapped own, but Kankuro let out a sigh of contentment all the same. He leans back and whispers _finally_ , before slowly lowering himself to sit on Kiba’s lap. The sudden friction makes him groan, the sound travelling from deep in his chest. Kiba had woken up half-mast but he can feel Kankuro fully hard against him. He brings his hands up to Kankuro’s thighs, rubbing them slowly closer to his crotch. A sudden thought occurs to Kiba.

“I thought you didn’t do casual,” he says, and Kankuro freezes above him. He places his hands on Kiba’s, stilling them too.

“Is this _casual_?” And there’s ice in his tone, Kiba realises what it sounds like.

“No! I mean..did you want to wait a bit? Or something?”

Kankuro rolls his eyes.

“Pfft, Kiba. I don’t like casual sex, I’m not a prude. Now shut up, and touch my dick.”

“Yes, sir,” says Kiba, needed no further motivation. Strong hands move back to their previous location and he strokes Kankuro’s cock through his pants. A startled gasp resounds from the man above him, followed by a whimper as his erection is freed from his pants. Kiba’s hips are suddenly moving against Kankuro’s own while he strokes him, hard and fast and _eager_. A twist of his wrist has Kankuro’s thighs quivering and another gasp escaping his mouth, and can’t resist reaching up a hand and pulling Kankuro down until their lips crash together in a rough kiss. Compared to their first kiss, it’s _sinful._ But it’s Kiba’s turn to gasp as Kankuro’s demanding tongue forcefully explores his mouth - his own tongue, his teeth, his lips - until they need to separate for air. Kankuro is still pushing inside the fist that Kiba has enveloped him in, but suddenly slows down and fumbles with the nightstand beside his bed.

He returns with a bottle of lube and, still grinding desperately into Kiba’s hand, he reaches down and pulls out Kiba’s own erection, eliciting an almost shameful gasp from him, sliding it alongside his own in Kiba’s hand. Hasty fingers pull his t-shirt over his head, before squirting some lube into his hand and joins it with Kiba’s own. He pumps his hand in time with Kiba’s, and lowers himself until their bare chests are almost touching and the grinding gets more impatient.

Kiba’s close, and judging by the hot breaths panting into his more and the mantra of _yes, yes, yes, almost_ coming from above, he guesses Kankuro is too. He speeds up his strokes around both cocks and Kankuro’s moan raises in pitch. He’s _loud_. And Kiba doesn’t know why he didn’t expect it, but watching Kankuro’s face scrunch up in bliss, his mouth hanging open with the most lewd groans he’d ever heard, is sending him right over the edge.

Their thrusts are becoming increasingly desperate, and needing them closer, Kiba brings his hand from Kankuro’s thigh to the back of his head. He tugs at the hair there, dragging a moan from Kankuro’s throat which is so sudden it almost sounds like a sob. Using his grasp, he yanks Kankuro down into another bruising kiss that turns wet and messy instantaneously. And when Kiba moves his hand to caress the heads of the erections in their hands, Kankuro keens loudly before he comes, shooting hot white stripes up Kiba’s torso. Seeing this, Kiba own orgasm hits him, hard, and he comes so hard he swears he feels a drop splatter his chin.

His chest is a mess, but Kankuro leans down into it, resting his head against Kiba's neck. He pressed his own open mouth to Kankuro's exposed shoulder, his teeth resting agaisnt the skin there, his lowering pants matching Kankuro's own. Kiba feels Kankuro smile against him and thanks his drunk self for his surprisingly great decision making the night before.

Kankuro raises his head and whispers in his ear, "You still got those condoms in your pocket?"

After all, you only live once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual event that happened very recently in my personal life. Having your eyebrow licked is exactly as traumatising as you would think.


End file.
